Dragon ball Z High School Senior Year
by nightwalker4eva
Summary: Senior year is almost over and Chi-Chi attending Senior High School, is eager to graduate and leave but in a school with Saiyans running wild, the most popular boy in school, Goku might just complicate things for her. Will Chi-Chi survive the rest of the year with her heart intact? Or will she end up heartbroken? G/CC, B/V
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first story on Fanfic so I would appreciate any feedback and hope you like my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ **

Chi-Chi walked through the school door feeling extremely happy. Today was the first day of the last term of senior year and boy was she feeling great. Decked out in skinny jeans and a cute top with a cuter jacket and her hair carefully styled, Chi-Chi couldn't wait until high school was finished and with just one term left, she was thrilled.

She walked to her assigned locker, the corridors were overcrowded like usual and it took her a while, pushing and cussing people in her way to reach her locker. She sighed with relief when her heavy, 30 kg something bag was relieved of the humongous books into the locker. Checking her schedule, she saw she had Chemistry first so she took out her Chem books and slammed her locker shut. When she scanned the hallway for anyone she knew, she managed to catch sight of familiar redhead.

"Suno!" She called out, moving quickly towards the girl.

Suno turned around and gave a loud shriek, startling the people around her, few of them giving her dirty looks. Chi-Chi gave her a big hug, as tightly as she could while holding her heavy load of books.

"You bitch! Why the hell can't you ever reply my calls and texts huh?" Chi-Chi scolded her. Suno grinned apologetically. "Sorry babe, my dad confiscated my phone again."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "You could've phoned me through landline, you idiot."

"Sorry babe, I forgot." Suno whined. Chi-Chi pushed her lightly towards her locker. "Hurry the fuck up! I don't wanna be late the first day."

Suno grinned and muttered "Nerd." under her breath. Chi-Chi smacked her on the shoulder, earning a groan from Suno. "You hit like a fucking man." Suno muttered again. Chi-Chi ignored her and tapped her foot impatiently as Suno grabbed her books.

Suddenly Chi-Chi caught sight of a gorgeous muscular guy standing at his locker. He had the most dishevelled black hair she'd ever seen, it stuck up in spikes in multiple directions and it was obvious it hadn't seen a brush in weeks. He was wearing dark jeans and a black jacket that displayed his muscles quite nicely.

Girls walking by openly checked him out. Although he was facing away from Chi-Chi she knew his pitch black eyes would be filled with superiority and disdain with a cocky smile on that good-looking face.

His name was Goku and he was a Saiyan. Not to mention the strongest person in school. The school had a few Saiyans but the ones that came here were all popular, arrogant, super strong, super everything and super sexy as Suno called it. Goku happened to have all of characteristics of his race and with the added bonus of being super cocky.

Chi-Chi snapped out of her Goku filled daze when her gaze was blocked by a hand waving in front of her face, she looked to the right to see Suno, a knowing smile on her face.

"Hellooo? Earth to Chi-Chi!" She mocked. Chi-Chi gave her a glare and turned around and stormed off towards her form room. Suno caught up with her and said in a sing-song voice "I saw you checking out Goku. Naughty, naughty." She stopped when Chi-Chi gave her another fierce glare.

"Shut up!" Chi-Chi snapped angrily, Suno gave a careless shrug. "Just reporting my observations. No need to get all worked up."

Chi-Chi huffed and finally reached her form room, her teacher wasn't here yet and the students were all chatting loudly, gossiping about their term break. Chi-Chi took a seat at the back and Suno sat beside her. "So I never asked you, what did you get up to in the holidays?" Suno ventured. Chi-Chi sighed loudly and placed her head on her folded arms which were placed on her pile of books.

"I dunno. I guess, what I do every holiday. Go to my dad's estate house and try to get a head start on the schoolwork." Chi-Chi replied.

Suno made a sound of disgust and pursed her lips. "Well I hung out with my friends from my old town and had the time of my life, partying."

Chi-Chi clucked her tongue, annoyed. "And you forgot all about me you little bitch."

Suno laughed ruefully. "How many times do you want me to apologize?" before Chi-Chi could reply their form teacher, Mr Summers walked in. He was in his middle 30's and had a pleasant yet bored look on his face.

"Alright class, settle down." He said. He always had the attention of most of the girls in the class but the guys seemed indifferent to him.

Suno whispered "Damn Mr S is so sexy." under her breath, Chi-Chi giggled lightly.

Mr Summers took the roll on his IPhone, once he was done people resumed talking like before, Chi-Chi could hear some girls gossiping about Mr Summers and rolled her eyes. Fucking, hormonal girls, she was sick of 'em.

_Like you aren't the same about a certain someone, _a annoying voice in her head reminded her. Chi-Chi clenched her teeth together, thinking about Goku pissed her off bad.

She remembered Goku from her childhood; he'd been a sweet, kind but totally naïve 11 year-old kid but when she talked to him when he first came to Senior High School this year, he'd completely forgotten her and not to mention he'd turned into an egotistical asshole. Chi-Chi had no idea what happened to him during the past 7 years. He hadn't been like all the other Saiyans and Chi-Chi liked it that way. She'd had the hugest crush on him ever since she'd met him as a 11 year old and unfortunately she still did. It really hurt when he'd laughed at her when she tried talk to him at the beginning of the year.

* * *

_Chi-Chi was walking to her locker when she saw a guy leaning against her locker; he was talking to the guy who had the locker next to her. The guy seemed very familiar, the black spiky hair, the easy going pleasant voice with the infectious laugh. Could it be? Could it be the guy Chi-Chi had liked all her life? Her breathing had become erratic and she felt her heartbeat quicken. When she got to her locker, it felt like she had absolutely no control over her eyes because they zoned straight on the black-haired teenager leaning against her locker._

"_Hi, sorry is this your locker?" The guy asked and Chi-Chi couldn't breathe. It was him, it was really him! It was Goku! The guy she'd dreamed about all her teenage years. Studying him now, he looked very different from the last time she'd seen him. He'd grown taller, his body looked like it was sculpted by an amazing artist, it was all muscles and his skin had tanned, his charcoal coloured eyes were so deep Chi-Chi was afraid to look in them. All in all he was so much more sexier than she could've ever imagined._

"_Hey you alright?" He asked, his voice concerned. Chi-Chi felt as though she might collapse with happiness, a warm feeling unfurled in her heart just by standing near him._

"_Goku." Chi-Chi blurted out. He blinked at her. "How do you know my name? This is my first day here." His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Before she could stop herself she threw herself into his arms._

"_Goku! Oh Goku I missed you so much!" Chi-Chi had never felt so happy before, Goku smelt so nice and being pressed against him made her feel something she'd never felt before, it sent tingles down her body and made her muscles tighten._

_So she was completely bewildered when Goku pushed her away from him. "You fucking crazy or something? I don't know you." She looked up at him to see he wore a very pissed off expression. "Stay the hell away from me, you lunatic."_

_Chi-Chi was utterly confused. "Goku it's me Chi-Chi! Don't you remember me?"_

_Goku looked bored. "I don't know any Chi-Chi. Fuck off loser."_

_He moved away from her locker and walked off with his friend who'd been watching the whole thing with amusement. Chi-Chi felt her like someone had ripped out her heart and deep fried it in boiling oil. She could tell this was probably going to be the worst year of high school._

* * *

Chi-Chi had stayed away from him all year and watched as he became the most popular boy in Senior High School. He hadn't payed her any attention since the beginning of the year where she'd made a fool of herself in front of him, but he sent her a few sly glances letting her know he hadn't forgotten about her embarrassing moment. Chi-Chi hated it, feeling like she was an idiot by even acknowledging him at all, so she decided to ignore him but she was finding it harder and harder to do.

Chi-Chi jerked when Suno grabbed her hand. "Common Chi-Chi we have Chem remember?" Chi-Chi got up, most people were gone so she quickly got up and they walked to the Science building. Classes passed by quickly and by the time lunch came around she already had a shitload of homework, not to mention revision for exams. So far she had managed to keep up with everything during senior year but now that the final exams were so close, stress levels were getting intense. Chi-Chi wondered how she was gonna make to the end of the school year.

Suno and Chi-Chi went to sit outside in the courtyard as they despised the cafeteria. Especially the people sitting inside.

"You know by the end of today I might drown in the pile of homework and revision I have to do complete." Chi-Chi said conversationally. Suno sighed. "I hear ya sister."

They were both sitting on the concrete, the sun was shining brightly and there were few clouds around. Chi-Chi felt extremely content, eating her chicken sandwich, basking in the sun and lounging with her BFF.

Suno was talking to Chi-Chi about going shopping in the weekend when they heard shouting and the sound of fighting, Chi-Chi looked up to see two figures battling it out on the school field, one figure she vaguely recognised as Goku but she couldn't recognise the other figure.

"Suno look!" Chi-Chi pointed towards the pair fighting each other. Suno turned her head to see the fight. "Wow I've never seen Goku fight before!" She asked, shocked. Goku being a Saiyan and all happened to get into fights all the time and he'd never lost one, apparently. But Chi-Chi had never bothered to see his fights, she hadn't been interested, but now she could see he was _very_ good. In fact, good did was no way near at describing what an amazing fighter he was.

Chi-Chi suddenly realised the two fighting pair were moving closer to where she and Suno were sitting. "Suno." She said, in warning. Suno however was too absorbed in watching the fight before she could say anything else, Goku and the other guy were standing a couple of metres away from them.

"You are so out of practise." Goku taunted the other guy, who was much bigger than him, musclier than him but was somehow losing badly.

"Shut the hell up!" The hulking guy rumbled. Chi-Chi couldn't help but laugh a bit at that. W_hat a loser_. But she quickly remembered that it was dangerous to be so close to a fight. She grabbed Suno by the arm and dragged her away but not before she saw Goku turn to give her a sly smile. Chi-Chi flipped him off and stormed off with Suno in tow. _Stupid fucker._

**That was the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, read and review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

Chi-Chi heard a grunt and then the sound of someone's bone cracking. She winced when she realised it was that guy Goku was fighting. She wondered why anyone would bother fighting him, he was the strongest guy alive apparently.

"Uh Chi-Chi, can you let go of my arm now?" Suno spoke up. Chi-Chi turned to her in surprise. She'd completely forgotten about her.

"Sorry." She mumbled, letting go. Suno rubbed her arm and saw red marks on her arms where Chi-Chi had held her.

"Why don't you ever join the martial arts class in school? You're bloody strong." Suno grumbled. Chi-Chi gave her incredulous look. "I'd get eaten alive by the fucking Saiyans Suno."

Suno sighed sadly and looked up at the sky. "Yeah I guess so."

Chi-Chi hummed under her breath and turned around to see whether Goku was still beating the crap out of the overly muscled freak but he was nowhere to be seen. The huge freak wasn't there either. _Huh? Where did they go? _She suddenly slammed into a hard body that knocked her to the concrete floor.

Chi-Chi got up slowly and rubbed her sore behind. "Fucking hell." She muttered.

Glancing up she saw Goku standing in front of her, he had a few scratches on his face but otherwise looked fine. His clothes seemed unwrinkled and neat, she couldn't comprehend how he could get out of a fight looking so fucking _gorgeous_.

"Hey Chi-Chi." He said, looking amused. Chi-Chi gaped at him while Suno just gawked at him. _Stupid bitch. Why the hell is she looking at him like that?_

"What the fuck do you want?" Chi-Chi snapped. Instead of replying to her he turned to Suno and grinned "Hey Suno. Long time no see." Chi-Chi clenched her teeth, so now he was ignoring her?

Suno blushed and replied hi to him. Chi-Chi almost rolled her eyes, Suno was like this in front any hot guys or Saiyans who talked to her. _Too bad Goku happens to be both, _Chi-Chi thought

"How are your parents?" Goku asked pleasantly. Chi-Chi looked at him in surprise; he almost sounded like he _cared. _"They're a-alright." Suno stammered and Chi-Chi decided to step in. "Why the fuck do you care, you asswipe?"

Goku stared back at her, a disapproving look on her face. "You really need to stop swearing so much."

Chi-Chi gave a humorless laugh. "Okay Mom."

Suno let out a giggle while Goku rolled his eyes at that as if to say _how immature can you get?_

"I need to talk to you," Goku said to Chi-Chi, he glanced at Suno "in private."

Suno was about to walk off _what the fuck is she doing? Leaving me alone with him?_ But Chi-Chi managed to grab her arm to prevent her from leaving.

"Don't leave me alone with him." She hissed to Suno, who looked at her questioningly. _Stupid airhead._

Goku chuckled at that before he pulled Chi-Chi away from Suno roughly, Chi-Chi stumbled and tried to pull her arm out from his grip. "Let me go asshole." She growled. Goku gave her a WTF look and let go of her, she staggered backwards.

_Jeez he's fucking strong. _Chi-Chi thought. _Well what did you expect from the strongest guy in school? _

"It's alright Suno; it'll just take a minute." Goku reassured Suno, who nodded meekly and walked off towards the lockers, this time with no Chi-Chi to pull her back.

Goku walked towards Chi-Chi, who was massaging her arm where he had grabbed her. Surprisingly he hadn't left any mark and Chi-Chi was wondering why there wasn't a bruise forming when she heard someone clear their throat and she whipped around to see Goku standing right behind her. _Too close, _her subconscious screamed.

He gave her a captivating smile which made her heart skip a beat.

"Well you got me alone, now what did you want to speak about shithead?" She demanded.

Goku moved closer to Chi-Chi and she took a step backwards, she didn't want to smell his scent or see his stupid, good-looking face.

"Can you give me your dad's number? I need to talk to him." He asked, in a low husky voice that made her take another step backwards.

"Why do you need to talk to him?" Chi-Chi questioned in surprise, she didn't understand why he would want to talk to her dad.

"I need because I need to. Now give me his number." Goku said, getting irritated. Chi-Chi felt her temper rise, how dare he order her around?

"I don't have to give you anything." She retorted. Goku's eyes flashed with agitation and Chi-Chi felt a twinge of alarm go through her but her subconscious screamed, _don't let the bastard boss you around, you're Chi-Chi remember? No one tells you what to do._

So Chi-Chi stood up straighter and gave him a defiant glare, but it had absolutely no effect on him instead he moved closer and placed his arms on either side of her head against a wall which she had somehow unknowingly backed into.

"Just give it to me." He looked emotionless but Chi-Chi had a feeling he was hiding a whole bunch of emotions.

_I'll give you anything you want, you sexy motherfucker. _The thought came out of nowhere into her head and Chi-Chi felt her cheeks flush with anger and embarrassment. _Where the fuck did that come from? I don't like him that way anymore. _She told herself.

_Yeah keep saying that to yourself, you might start believing it, _her subconscious told her.

Chi-Chi seethed in anger and gave Goku a piercing glare.

"I won't give you anything." She spat.

He gave her a dangerous smile and replied "Oh really? You sure I can't persuade you?" He traced a finger down the side of her face, sending tingles all over her body and that's when she snapped, her anger controlling her actions.

Chi-Chi slapped him across the face. Hard.

In surprise, he touched his face with his hand, leaving an opening for Chi-Chi to escape out of the corner he'd backed her into.

"Did you just slap me?" He asked, amazed. Chi-Chi laughed in his face, feeling bold. "You are so fucking delayed aren't you?"

Goku stared at her for a second, disbelief all over his face. _Yeah that's right asshole, don't mess with me, _Chi-Chi thought. But before she knew it, he was standing right in front of her, glaring with those flat, black eyes,

He'd moved so fast that she hadn't seen him move a muscle. His arms locked around her and he pulled her face up to meet his furious gaze.

"Listen here you crazy bitch. No one talks to me like that, got it? By the end of today I want you to slip your dad's number into my locker and if you don't, I'll make your life a living hell. Understand?" He asked, so mad that Chi-Chi was afraid to disagree.

She slowly nodded and he let go of her. She stumbled away from him and he stalked off. Chi-Chi watched him go then deflated on to the ground, her shaking knees finally collapsed. 

* * *

Chi-Chi was lying on her bed, singing the lyrics of her favorite song along with the singer. She was trying to do some Maths homework but for some reason she kept getting the wrong answer of a calculus problem.

"So you find the derivative of that, then equal it to zero–" Her thought was interrupted by the sound of her phone buzzing. "The fuck?" She muttered. She reached for her phone and saw it was a message from Suno.

**Hey u alrite?**

Chi-Chi gazed at the screen with confusion. Why wouldn't she be alright?

**Yeah course I am. **

She started doing the problem again but suddenly she couldn't stop thinking of what had happened at lunch with Goku . A shiver went down her spine at the thought of him, pondering what he was going to do to her tomorrow at school.

**Just wondering, why didn't u give him ur dads no. and save urself extra stress?**

Chi-Chi clenched her teeth; she had told Suno what happened after school when they walked home together. Suno had been mad at her for choosing not to just give Goku her dad's number. "It'll get him off your back. For shit's sake, do you really want _Goku_ for an enemy? He's the most popular guy at school, not to mention he's a bloody _Saiyan._"

Chi-Chi had just shook her head at Suno. "I'm not gonna fucking bow down to _him. _He might've been my friend at one time but that Goku is long gone and there's no way I'm gonna do what he says."

They walked silently until Suno perked up and asked Chi-Chi "But why does he want to talk to your _dad_ of all people?"

Chi-Chi shrugged "Like I give a shit."

"Maybe he wants to fulfil the promise he made to you." Suno had a very disturbing grin on her face and Chi-Chi gave her a WTF look. "Uh he didn't even remember me so how the hell would he remember he promised to marry me?"

Suno gave her a mocking grin "Maybe he remembers now." Chi-Chi gave her another look to see if she was actually serious and _fuck_ she actually was.

"You are out of your crazy little mind." Chi-Chi told her just as she reached her house.

Now a couple of hours later, Chi-Chi couldn't be bothered explaining to the redhead again.

**U already know why. **

She messaged back then continued working on the calculus problem after she shut down her phone, she just couldn't be bothered talking to Suno. After another 20 mins she managed to finish everything, she decided to go to sleep early as she wanted to be prepared for tomorrow. She had already had dinner and her father was busy working so she only said a quick goodnight to him before getting back to her room and changing into her PJs.

When she had cleaned up everything on her bed and closed the light and was tucked in her bed, she couldn't stop thinking about Goku and what had happened to him to change his personality so drastically. The last memory on her mind when Chi-Chi fell asleep was when Goku had wrapped both his arms around his waist and his face had been inches from hers. That night she dreamed the exact same memory except for one stark difference, instead of glaring down at her, he gazed at her with love and when she woke up the next morning she wondered if her dream would ever come true. 

**Hi guys. OHHH Goku and Chi-Chi are fighting! 0_0 I wonder how exactly will he make her life hell? Anyways thanks for the reviews, it means a lot. I know Goku is a bit out of character but it'll be revealed why later on in the story. Hope you liked this chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 3,**

******Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

* * *

Chi-Chi had woken up early and couldn't be bothered waiting for Suno so she walked to school alone hoping to have some time to think about how Goku could make her life miserable really easily, when she got a message.

**Good Luck surviving today Bitch. - G**

_Think of the devil…_ Her hands started shaking in anger, how had he gotten her number? She wanted to smash her phone against the concrete until it was in a million pieces, but luckily she managed to control her temper. She hated Goku so much it made her see red. She wasn't going to let him treat her like that. By the time she got to school, she was fuming in anger. She would show that bastard what she was made of.

When she got to her locker, Chi-Chi opened it with a bit too much fury and that was when she saw her locker was filled with disgusting, slimy slugs everywhere, one crawled out of her textbook. Chi-Chi fought back a scream and took a few steps back, when she heard a chuckle. She whipped around to see Goku laughing his head off with some other Saiyan douchebags that were grinning with him.

"You stupid faggot, you did this." She seethed.

Goku laughed even louder. "Wow, a smart one isn't she?"

Chi-Chi crossed her arms over her chest, trying to control her breathing. "What are you, a 8 year-old? Putting slugs in a girl's locker. How fucking original."

Goku stopped laughing and stalked closer to her, Chi-Chi brought her guard up, glaring at him furiously. Goku glared back, his flat, black eyes had a deep, dark hatred in them and Chi-Chi felt herself flinch. Goku _hated _her. She never thought the guy she'd been head over heels for would _hate_ her.

Goku reached down so he was level with her and Chi-Chi noticed he had a faint scar on his cheek, she wondered how he might've gotten it when he whispered tauntingly "Have fun cleaning up your locker." And then he walked off, his Saiyan buddies following after him.

Chi-Chi couldn't let him have the last word, so she unzipped her backpack and found her heaviest textbook which happened to be Psychology and threw it straight at his head. It sailed through the air.

SMACK.

It hit his head hard and he stopped walking. Suddenly the whole corridor filled with people that was extremely noisy before was now deathly silent. Goku turned around and stared down at the book.

He looked back up at Chi-Chi with an amused look. "Did you just throw this piece of paper at me?... You're gonna have to try harder than that to hurt me babe."

Chi-Chi gaped at him, that textbook weighed tons and he'd called it a piece of _paper_? How fucking strong was he? _He's a Saiyan, you idiot,_ that cynical voice in her head told her.

Goku kicked the book and she watched as it slid across the dirty, corridor floor until it hit her feet, almost making her fall. She bent down to pick it up, wincing at its dirty state. She looked up to see Goku's back as he walked away, whistling.

Chi-Chi realised everyone was still staring at her and stormed off towards the office. She was sooo gonna get that asshole back.

* * *

It was Biology class and Chi-Chi's phone kept vibrating in her pocket. Clenching her teeth together, she made sure the teacher had her back to the class and checked that she had about a million nasty messages from a certain black-haired Saiyan. _Just ignore it._ Chi-Chi told herself. After another 10 minutes of vibrating she finally shut her phone off. He really was annoying her, Chi-Chi realised, and she was letting him get to her. _You're better than this Chi-Chi, _her subconscious told her. Well she was going to be strong from now on.

At lunchtime, Chi-Chi had forgotten her lunch but she refused to go in the cafeteria to buy some.  
"You'll starve you dumbass." Suno told her. Chi-Chi shook her head. "I'm not gonna take one fucking step in there, it's his territory okay?"

Suno gave her a disgusting look and said. "I can barely recognise you Chi-Chi, you're not going In there because of a fucking _guy._ The girl who doesn't let anyone push her around, especially not a guy."

Chi-Chi wasn't bothered by her comment, she had never had Goku gunning after her. "You're forgetting this is _Goku _I'm trying to avoid." Then a thought occurred to her.

"Oh by the way, why did Goku ask about your parents yesterday?"

Suno looked startled. "Uhh, didn't I tell you this before?"

Chi-Chi shook her head, Suno continued hesitatingly "Well, Goku beat off the Red Ribbon Army when they attacked our home. But I guess I also saved his life."

Chi-Chi felt _very_ intrigued, she was also a bit jealous she had never saved Goku's life.

"How the hell did you save Goku's life?" Chi-Chi demanded, Suno gave her a be-fucking-patient smile and went on "Well, I found him freezing to death in the outskirts of our old village and I brought him to our home and my mum and I gave him some food and stuff. It was pretty amazing how he managed to take the whole army down as a little kid."

Chi-Chi agreed "Yeah, he was a pretty amazing kid."

"Yeah, I wonder how he changed into that horrible jerk." Suno looked a bit sad and Chi-Chi nodded.

"I can't believe that asshole left those disgusting snails in your locker." Suno shuddered.

"Slugs." Chi-Chi corrected her.

"Whatever. They're all the same to me. Fucking insects." Suno muttered.

"They're not insec−" Chi-Chi shut up when Suno glared at her. _She must be PMS'ing, _Chi-Chi thought.

"They are to me." She snapped. _Yup, definitely PMS._

The bell rang for the end of lunch and they both stood up, Suno complaining about her sore ass and Chi-Chi complaining about her empty stomach, eager to run home and stuff her mouth. She was glad she didn't go in the cafeteria later when she heard there was some insects found in the cafeteria food,

* * *

It was last period of school and Chi-Chi was really tired. She'd been hit in the face a gazillion times while she was playing dodge ball during PE, when she finished playing and came in the change room her clothes were mysteriously missing except her jeans, which she had left in Suno's pile of clothes.

People had been giving her dirty looks and cussing her out all_ fucking_ day for messing with their beloved Popular Asshole and she was sick of it. She glanced down at herself to see the large pink top she'd stolen off a girl who was always a bitch to her, her jeans and the Nike shoes that she borrowed off Suno. God, she looked like some homeless loser.

"Chi-Chi, can you please tell me what you wrote for question 15?" The teacher asked, Chi-Chi snapped out of her daze and looked down at the page of her book. It was fucking empty. _Fuck._ Chi-Chi quickly looked at the math textbook and worked it out in her head.

"We don't have all day Chi-Chi." The teacher remarked. Chi-Chi bit back a retort and spoke up "I got x equals 5."

The teacher gave her a scornful smile and gestured to the board. "Show me how you got that Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi sighed, this just wasn't her day. Couldn't this fucking teacher see that? She got up from her chair and proceeded towards the whiteboard, taking her time just to piss off the teacher. She made sure to take her time writing everything out to annoy him. By the time she was done the teacher was ushering her back into her seat. "Thank you Chi-Chi, for that."

Chi-Chi gave her a smug smile and flipped her off behind her back; a few people chuckled at that and Chi-Chi smiled. The teacher whipped around but Chi-Chi was seated perfectly in her seat and everyone was deathly silent. The teacher gave Chi-Chi a warning glance, Chi-Chi returned her gaze with an innocent look. The teacher huffed and continued her lesson, Chi-Chi's mood improved during the lesson, pissing off the Bitch Math Teacher tended to do that.

After Maths class finished, Chi-Chi was one of the first ones to leave, rushing through the crowded corridor. She got to her locker and grabbed all her stuff gingerly, the janitor had cleaned out her locker after she'd complained at the office, but she didn't really trust his cleaning methods. After slamming her locker closed and zipping up her bag, she pushed through the large mass of students in the corridor when suddenly someone grabbed her and pulled her into another direction, Chi-Chi fought to get free from the person's grip but they were really strong. Saiyan strong, she realised, and fought harder than before but it was no use.

"Fucking stop fighting me!" She heard Goku's voice say.

"Fuck off, loser." She hissed back as he dragged her through the corridor. She was sick of him and there was only hatred in her heart towards him, he'd played petty pranks on her all day and she was _fucking _tired of him.

Finally he pulled her to a secluded corridor and stared down at her. "Well?"

"Well what?" Chi-Chi snapped at him, pulling out of his grasp.

"Are you going to make me continue torturing you? Or will you give me what I asked of you?" he asked impatiently.

_Oh that. _Chi-Chi gave him a hateful glare and said sharply "I'll never give an asshole like you what you want, so fuck off!"

When he gave her a warning look, she felt extremely pissed off, _does he think I"ll crack after just one day?_

She kicked him in the balls, or tried to anyway since he quickly moved out of the way. Letting out a cry of fury, she tried to punch him but he moved so fast she could barely touch him.

He kept dodging all the attacks she threw at him and she realised they had somehow moved into the main corridor and all the students had stopped to watch them. Chi-Chi studied his defence and had to admit he was pretty good at fighting, his technique was really good, but not good enough as she saw an opening and went for it, kicking him right in the ribs.

She caught him by surprise and the force threw him into the wall, leaving a big dent in the wall. Chi-Chi held her breath and felt a wave of disappointment when Goku got up without any sign of damage, after all the kick hadn't done any damage to his muscle built body but she saw all she had done was make him mad. In fact he was fucking _furious_ that she managed to catch him off guard.

"You shouldn't have done that, Girl." He growled and she saw his eyes flash red. Chi-Chi felt ice cold fear running through her veins and was about to make a run for it when a black-haired Saiyan walked through the crowd, which parted for him like he was royalty or something.

He surveyed the scene with indifference and a cold attitude, like everything was beneath him. He stared down at Goku who was looking at him with irritation.

"Don't harm the girl. Remember the plan, you idiot." He snapped.

Goku scowled at him, "Shut the fuck up Vegeta. I'm not one of your brainless cronies." and then he turned around to glower at Chi-Chi. "You got lucky today Bitch. Just remember, luck doesn't last forever." Then he stormed off, with Vegeta following him.

Chi-Chi sighed in relief. That cold, heartless Saiyan had managed to save her from a good beating with the _strongest _guy in school, so whether she liked it or not, she owed him. She walked out of the school, lost in her thoughts, absently noticing everyone gaping at her. When she was crossing the road, she heard some male laughter behind her and turned to see Goku's Saiyan friends jeering at her.

Chi-Chi felt her hackles rise and flipped them off angrily. She turned around and crossed the road, a big mistake she realised, when she heard the honk of a truck, she looked up to see it coming straight at her, the driver was panicking, trying to brake but it was too late. She closed her eyes and braced for the impact but instead of feeling like being run over by a truck she felt someone tackle her into the ground, with the person shielding her body with their own.

Chi-Chi opened her eyes, feeling like she was in a dream but when she stared down at the guy who had just saved her, and who she also happened to be lying on top of, she could only gape down at the person. He was the sexiest guy she'd ever seen and she was suddenly hyperventilating. _This must be some horrible nightmare because there's no way this is real, _Chi-Chi thought before she blacked out.

* * *

**O_O what plan is Vegeta talking about? and who just saved Chi-Chi from getting hit by a truck?****  
**

******Well read on to find out! **

******read and review :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

He was walking along the road, trying to remember where the school was. _I should've just flown here, _he thought. But he was trying to keep a low profile and flying around wouldn't be appropriate. He was really excited to see his friends again; he'd missed them so much. Training with his father had been quite an interesting experience but it wasn't the same as sparring with his mates and hanging out at the Capsule Corporation.

He finally caught sight of the school, Senior High School and sighed, _finally._ He was about to cross the road when he saw _her_.

Her dark hair flying as she ran onto the road, her panicked expression when she caught sight of the truck heading straight at her.

He didn't think, he just acted on instinct. Moving faster than any human eye could see, he rushed to the girl, tackling her out of the way and twisting his body around so he landed on bottom, getting the brunt of the impact but he didn't feel any pain.

He focused on the slim girl in his arms, she looked horrified by him and it was unsettling. Her breathing was so erratic, he felt concerned, even more when she fainted. He studied her face, it was strangely familiar to him, her milky white skin, the midnight-coloured hair and large, onyx coloured eyes which were currently closed.

He got up slowly and shifted her in his arms as he slowly stood up, doubtful with what to do with her. His problem was solved when she awoke with a start. She gazed up at him pensively and he decided to talk. "Are you okay?"

She jerked a bit and tried to get out of his grip so he placed her down on her feet. She stumbled again and hesitatingly held onto him to keep her balance. "Why are you asking? It's not like you care."

He frowned, "How could you possibly know if I cared or not?"

She glared at him, her long lashes made her dark, eyes even more impossibly appealing, and he felt something strange feeling unfurl in his stomach. _Huh, I must be hungry, _he mused, it had been a couple of hours since he'd eaten and he was already getting hunger pangs.

"I'm pretty sure I have a good idea after how you treated me today." She spoke, making his attention snap back to her.

"Seriously? I've been out of the country for the past few months." He said. Her eyes widened and he continued, "You must have me confused with someone else. I don't think I know you but you seem familiar, have we met before?"

The girl gawked at him, "You fucking retard! Stop playing with my head! Me and you were just fighting in there," She pointed in the direction of the school "You were just about to beat me up! And that fucking egotistical, cold hearted Saiyan stopped you."

While he stared at her stunned, she went on "You're a bigger asshole than I thought, Goku. Why the hell are you doing this to me? Is this some sort of sick entertainment for you?"

He jerked free of her when she said that and forgot that she could barely stand on her own, she went tumbling down and he managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, staring down at the girl in his arms, her cheeks turned pink when he tightened his arms around her., their bodies were pressed against each other's, but he remained oblivious.

"Wait… You remind me of someone, the Ox-King's daughter… Chi-Chi…" he recalled. She slowly nodded and he felt her arms wind around his body.

"Oh, you must have me confused with Turles." He remembered. _Fuck, that idiot! I told him to keep a low profile! _

"Turles?" She repeated, he shook his head in agreement, "Yeah, I was supposed to come here this year but I had to train with my father so I asked Turles to pretend to be me. It was supposed to be only for a month or two, not 6 months."

Her reaction to his mini speech was fascinating to watch, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in surprise "No wonder…" she muttered to herself.

He dropped his arms and distanced himself from her, he didn't want to be near her if she got mad since she seemed like the dangerous type if she got angered and he could clearly see the shock turning to anger on her face. "Why the hell did you make him pretend to be you? I mortally embarrassed myself in front of him, thinking it was you and he was bullying me all day because I refused to bow down to his wishes. He's supposedly the most popular and strongest boy in school you know. " She informed him.

_Shit, _Goku thought, _that idiot really doesn't know how to be inconspicuous._

He raised his eyebrows at Chi-Chi "Wow, I'm surprised you managed to survive. Damn, I'm gonna have to have a long talk with Turles." He muttered, adding a few expletives under his breath. Chi-Chi saw his fists clench, and felt relief, maybe that asshole would leave her alone after Goku dealt him, the _actual_ strongest guy in school.

"I'm gonna go see my friends. I'll talk to you later Chi-Chi." He nodded politely to her, and stalked off angrily towards the school.

Chi-Chi watched him go, even though she had a billion questions for him she was too shocked and exhausted to do anything else but stare. And drool at his muscular body.

* * *

Walking home had been a quite a challenge for Chi-Chi, she kept stumbling over the smallest stones and pebbles on the footpath, her head kept replaying the moment Goku, the _real _Goku, had saved from getting trampled by a truck. His strong, muscular arms, his dusky, black eyes and the way his body felt on hers.

That Turles guy was no way near as hot as Goku; Chi-Chi didn't know how she could've been so stupid to believe that guy was _Goku. _He was no way near as handsome or dashing or sweet as Goku. Chi-Chi felt her temper rise when she remembered how he'd treated her, that fucking douchebag was so going to pay for everything.

Chi-Chi decided to forget about him and focused on Goku. She couldn't believe how rude she'd been to him when he'd just saved her life! But she'd thought it was that asshole trying to annoy her again, but how was she supposed to know it was Goku? Both guys looked like fucking identical twins.

But now that she thought about it, there were plenty of differences between the two Saiyans. On had a faint scar on his face and had an ego the size of Jupiter and the other Saiyan had absolutely no scar on his drool worthy face, not to mention he was sweet and charming.

Chi-Chi felt her face heat up at the memory of his arms wrapped around her waist, it was the first time any guy had wrapped his arms around her like that and Chi-Chi was suddenly glad that she had enough guts to curl her arms around him too.

His black, mussed hair had been the same as when he'd been a short 12 year old and Chi-Chi felt giddy when he recognised her.

Chi-Chi was lurched out of her daydreams when she crashed to the concrete path leading to her house. _Just fucking great, _she thought, picking herself up.

When she went inside her house, she was surprised to see her dad sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey Chi. How was school? Was that loud noise you outside?" He asked.

Chi-Chi scowled, _why didn't he bother to check if it was me? I could've been hurt badly. _"I fell." She said shortly.

Her dad didn't notice as he was answering a call. "That's great honey." He said, waving her away. Chi-Chi felt irritated but let it pass, her dad was a pretty busy guy so it was surprising to see him relaxing and watching TV.

But obviously it was a fail as he had people calling him all the time. He rarely had time for her. Chi-Chi sighed and dragged her bag upstairs to her room, her knee was aching where she'd injured it by clumsily falling down but there was a huge smile on her face. She couldn't wait to go to school tomorrow, knowing the love of her life was going to be there.

* * *

When his friends saw him, they yelled so loud Goku had to cover his ears because his Saiyan hearing amplified it even more.

"Goku!" Bulma screeched, running to hug him, with Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Launch right behind her.

"Hey guys." Goku grinned, pulling away from Bulma and brofisting all of the guys.

"What the hell took you so long Goku?" Krillin asked, he had the goofiest smile on his face. He'd been so excited when Goku had decided to go to high school with him, but when Goku's father Bardock had demanded that Goku train with him for a while, Krillin had been crushed. He was pissed to hear that Turles would pretend to be Goku until he got back, that guy was a major asshole, he had no idea how Goku could stand him. But now seeing Goku in the flesh was overwhelming.

"Sorry guys," Goku scratched his head with his trademark grin, looking so utterly guileless "Dad insisted I stay for a while. It was pretty tough training with him."

"Looks like it paid off." Tien commented.

"Yeah, you look much stronger than before." Yamcha agreed.

"Did you achieve the Super Saiyan level, Kakarot?" A gruff voice asked. They all turned to see the owner of the voice, which happened to belong to the Prince of all Saiyans, standing in the shadows of the corridor overlooking the school courtyard.

"It's none of your business." Goku replied sharply, staring at him. He and Vegeta never got along, after all it didn't settle well with him that a third class Saiyan was more powerful than him.

He'd been training furiously to stay close to Goku's strength and right now the two were evenly matched, or so Goku wanted everyone to believe.

"Well I'm almost about to reach it, but when I do, you'd better watch out, because you'll find yourself ten feet under the next day." Vegeta threatened.

Goku smirked at him and made a shooing motion at him, like he was a dog annoying him. This made Vegeta's temper rise and the usually, emotionless Prince was now livid.

"I'll make you pay, you fucking clown." He growled. Goku looked amused by the insult and said smugly "Clown, huh? You must've ran out of good insults."

Before Vegeta could reply, Goku kept talking "Before you go home and search up new insults for me, have you seen Turles around? I need to talk to him."

Vegeta bristled but then caught sight of Turles walking their way and gave Goku a distasteful look. "There he is." He walked away from them and towards Turles, they spoke a few words to each other while Goku watched carefully.

"Hey Goku, you stronger than that dickhead?" Yamcha queried. Bulma punched his arm "Don't cuss around a lady, you fuckwit." While Yamcha gaped at her hypocrisy, Goku replied, his gaze still on the two Saiyans "Yeah, unless Vegeta lied about being a Super Saiyan."

"What?!" they all exclaimed, astounded. Becoming a Super Saiyan in their race was a huge deal, it was a legend passed on from eons and some doubted it existed.

"Shhh guys." Goku told them worriedly, "I don't want The Prince of All Assholes hearing. Then he'll never stop competing with me at everything." He muttered.

Krillin nodded, "Yeah, it's pretty amazing though Goku."

"Yeah I guess so." Goku concurred.

"Hey Goku man! About time you got back." Turles shouted, he and Vegeta had finished their convo and he was standing in the doorway. Goku waved at the others to get back and they all obeyed, wondering what he was going to do.

"Turles." Goku growled. Turles seemed to notice Goku's mood and stepped into the courtyard, towards him.

"What's wrong man?" He asked.

"I told you to keep a fucking low profile while you were pretending to be me." Goku reprimanded, his voice a low growl.

Turles' eyes widened, _Fuck, how the hell am I going to get out of this one alive?_

* * *

**_Sorry for the long time to update. _**

**_;D Goku and Turles having showdown, wonder whats gonna happen._**

**_PS - Did u guys expect these turn of events or are your minds boggled like mine O_O_**

**_please review and told me what you thought :)_**

**_-_-nightwalker4eva_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

Goku stood across from Turles on the courtyard; his eyes were filled with disappointment and something else Turles couldn't recognise.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" Goku called out.

Turles scratched his head and laughed a bit guiltily. "Sorry man-" He was cut off by Goku saying "Do you know how shocked I was when the first person I talked to when I got to school was a girl berating me for treating her like shit all day."

Turles' eyes widened, _that human bitch squealed to him. Shit._ "And she told me supposedly I'm the most _popular_ guy in school."

Turles felt fear when he saw Goku's face, it was fear inducing. "I guess you should look up what low profile means seeing as you're too stupid to understand what it means." Goku's friends laughed when he said that and Turles felt his temper rising, the guy was a fucking imbecile and he had the nerve to call _him_ stupid?

"Dude, you should go home, maybe your dad beat you up too hard during training-" Before he could finish his sentence, Goku was on him, he punched him and they started brawling right there on the courtyard.

Turles threw as many punches and kicks as he could but he was severely outclassed by the enraged Goku.

"What... The... Fuck..." Turles muttered to himself as he tried to dodge the punches being thrown at him at lightning fast speed, Goku had gotten a lot stronger and faster, it was painful keeping up with him.

"Well I guess that's a good thing for me, yeah? I grew stronger each time after each fight, I guess its bad news for you though." Goku mocked, he caught Turles in a headlock.

Turles somehow managed to break out of it and landed a powerful kick on Goku's face, launching him across the courtyard, one of his friends, a blue-haired human girl screamed, "Goku!"

Turles laughed and flew over to where Goku was getting up, he grabbed his shirt and brought his face close to his own, "I fucking hate you Kakarot. You know if I didn't hate you so much I would feel sorry for you considering what Vegeta and I have planned for you."

Goku spat a mouthful of blood and pushed him away roughly, standing up, "I don't know what happened to you Turles, we used to be really good friends. I wasn't expecting you to go behind my back."

Before Turles could reply, Goku punched him in the gut and then kicked him in the side. Turles doubled over, groaning and clutched his side. _Damn! I knew he'd gotten stronger, but not this much._

Goku grabbed him by the neck and hissed in his face, "I want you gone by tomorrow. If I still find you here, you won't be able to heal after what I do to you." It was the last thing Turles heard before Goku knocked him out and everything went black.

* * *

Chi-Chi got up early in the morning; she took a shower and decided to pick out a nice outfit, _trying to impress Goku, huh? _A snarky voice in her head said. After telling that part of her brain to go jump off a cliff she got dressed in a pretty red top she'd bought in the holidays, with a cute miniskirt and wedges. She decided to leave her hair down and put on a bit of make-up.

When she left for school, she saw her dad had already left for work. On the way to school, she met up with Suno. When Suno saw her, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped wide.

"Chi-Chi!" She squealed, running toward her and hugging her tightly. Chi-Chi had called her last night and told her everything, there had been a lot of screaming and disbelief in that conversation.

"I can't believe it! That asshole wasn't even Goku and he was ordering you around like some dickhead." Suno exclaimed angrily.

Chi-Chi grinned at her and they linked arms as they continued walking to school. "I know right? But honestly you have to see Goku for yourself! He's so fucking cute."

Suno gave her a knowing glance. "Don't worry I'll see soon enough. By the way, I've never seen you wear an outfit like that to school, is it because of Goku?" She asked sweetly.

When Chi-Chi gave her a sharp look Suno giggled. "I knew it!"

"I bet you wore nice underwear too." Suno said cheekily.

"Don't get carried away." Chi-Chi grumbled, pushing her with her elbow.

They continued arguing playfully until they reached the school gates. Suno gave her a questioning look when she paused before them.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright. Nothing bad could happen now that Goku is here." Suno assured her seeing her worried face. Chi-Chi smiled at her and said, "You're right. Let's go."

When they walked in, everyone in the corridor stared at Chi-Chi and whispers broke out amongst the corridor.

"That's the girl who fought Goku."

"How the hell is she still alive?"

"Stupid bitch! How dare she hit my Goku!"

The last one came from a short girl with dyed pink hair. Chi-Chi had to restrain herself from laughing at her comment. _Goku's mine, you ugly whore!_

Ignoring everyone else, she strutted through the corridor with her head held high and Suno next to her, glaring at anyone who dared to stare at them.

By the time they reached their locker Chi-Chi's neck hurt from its stiff position and Suno's eyes looked bloodshot from all the glaring.

Throughout the whole time Chi-Chi's eyes had searched desperately for Goku but she couldn't see him anywhere and she felt immensely disappointed.

"Did you see Goku anywhere?" She asked Suno who shook her head as she rummaged through her locker, finding books for her class.

"Hurry the hell up." Suno said impatiently when Chi-Chi was still standing around, hoping to get a glimpse of her dream guy.

"Fine." She grumbled, grabbing her Chem book and shutting her locker. As they walked to their form class, Chi-Chi couldn't stop thinking about Goku, would he be here? Would he even talk to her? He wasn't in her form class so she wasn't worried about bumping into him there.

They walked passed his locker and Chi-Chi stared at it longingly, so longingly that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and collided with a wall. _Why the fuck is there a wall in the middle of the fucking corridor?_

Chi-Chi went crashing backwards but the wall surprisingly had arms and caught her before she fell. _The fuck just happened?_ She thought dazedly and looked up.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." The Wall said. Chi-Chi realised it was just an incredibly muscular guy, a Saiyan to be precise and pulled away from him in disgust.

"Sorry I wasn't looking either." She said curtly and picked up her books. The guy shrugged and walked off. Chi-Chi stood up with her books to see Suno laughing, she had her phone out and Chi-Chi's eyes narrowed when she saw that Suno had filmed the whole thing

"Your face…." Suno giggled, "You thought it was Goku that bumped into you right?" Chi-Chi gave her a death glare and moved towards her angrily, having full intentions to rip that stupid phone away from her and throw it in the trash.

"What about me?" A strong, masculine voice asked from behind Chi-Chi, stopping her in her tracks. She spun around to see Goku standing at his locker, holding his books with one muscled arm. He had on black jeans and a white shirt that showed off his body, Chi-Chi froze when she saw him, it was definitely him and not that Turles asshole, she could tell because he had absolutely no scar on his face and he had fairer skin.

Staring at him made her heart race, she felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest with the way it was beating.

Goku smiled when he saw her, "Hey Chi-Chi. You okay?"

When Chi-Chi stayed speechless, Suno spoke for her. "Yeah she's just great. How are you _Goku_?"

Chi-Chi didn't miss the way she emphasized his name and Goku didn't either. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's Suno right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Suno beamed at him and grabbed Chi-Chi's arm, she dragged her forward towards Goku and Chi-Chi reluctantly followed, her breathing was uneven and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"I'm gonna go toilet, see ya Chi-Chi." Suno made a poor excuse and ran off leaving them alone. _Great, leave me alone when I'm at my most vulnerable state why don't you._

Chi-Chi felt extremely aware of other people staring at them as they walked pass her, and glanced up at Goku through her lashes. _Damn it! He's looking at me like I'm some fucking moron._

"You alright? You look like you're gonna be sick. That guy did ram into you pretty hard." Goku commented.

Chi-Chi looked down to see her hands trembling, what the hell was wrong with her? She had never acted this way in front of anyone before.

"I-I'm fine." She muttered quietly to her hands.

He leaned forwards to hear her properly and her breath caught at the closeness between them. His hand captured her chin and lifted her head up to meet her gaze, Chi-Chi stared bewildered as he brought his face close to hers, his eyes bored into hers like he wanted to see deep into her soul and see everything.

"Hmmm." Goku murmured, Chi-Chi couldn't see anything else but his dark black eyes, she was entranced by them. Nothing else existed at that moment but her and him, until he shattered the moment by pulling away from her.

"That's weird." He said under his breath. Chi-Chi couldn't stop herself from asking, "What?"

He gave her an amused look as he grabbed a leather jacket from his locker; he shut the locker carefully.

"So you _are_ talking to me."

She could only stare as he flexed his muscles as he pulled on the jacket, girls walking past him _oooh'd_ and _ahhh'd _at him. She was so dazed she couldn't even bring herself to feel jealous or annoyed.

"I am." She said when he was done. He walked towards her and surprised her by taking one of her arms. "Let's go to form class together."

She was too stunned to reply as they walked to class arm in arm, but then something occurred to her.

"How do you know where your form class is? Isn't it your first day?" She asked curiously, Goku gave her a big grin, "I read Turles' mind yesterday while I was fighting him."

Chi-Chi freaked out, _he can read my fucking mind?! SHIT!_

Goku laughed when he saw the look on her face, "Relax! I haven't read your mind. Yet." he added.

Chi-Chi gave him a dry look but then remembered what he said before, _Goku fought Turles?! When the hell was that?! Anyway I hope he beat him so hard that he wouldn't be able to function properly for the rest of his miserable life._

"When did you fight Turles?" She inquired and Goku suddenly grew serious, "Yesterday."

_Hmm, that must be where he rushed off, to give Turles a piece of his mind. _A wicked smile grew on her face. "Did you beat him up hard?"

Goku gave her a strange look, "Can we stop talking about him? He used to be my friend." And Chi-Chi felt extremely guilty, "Sorry." She muttered.

He nudged her, "It's alright."

As they reached the stairs to their class, a couple of guys standing near them seeing Goku started walking towards them, Chi-Chi felt Goku stiffen and he pulled his arm away from her.

The guy leading them was that cold, egotistical jerk Vegeta and he did not look pleased to see them. "Kakarot." He growled. The other guys with him were all Saiyans and they stood behind him threateningly.

Chi-Chi stared at them in confusion, _who the hell is Kakarot? _She was even more surprised when Goku inclined his head in greeting, "Vegeta."

"I didn't think you were such a fool." Vegeta growled, Chi-Chi found it amusing that he seemed to growl everything he said, _like a fucking dog._

Goku raised his eyebrows at him, "Seriously? The day just began, I don't want to start it off with beating you up, maybe later in the day, after I've had lunch."

Chi-Chi couldn't stop herself from laughing at the way Vegeta's nostrils flared and suddenly his flat gaze zeroed in on her. "The stupid human, huh? I see you still haven't changed your old habits."

Chi-Chi flinched at the contempt in his gaze and Goku pulled her behind him, sheltering her from them with his body.

"I guess old habits die hard." He replied in a hard voice. Chi-Chi clung to his arm, feeling slightly frightened as she watched Goku and Vegeta have a stare down.

The bell rang and Chi-Chi realised she was gonna get late for class but eyeing the bulky Saiyans blocking the stairs she doubted she would get to form class on time.

"You're playing a dangerous game Kakarot." Vegeta finally said, eyeing Goku with utter disgust, who just grinned and flipped him off in reply, "So are you."

Goku wrapped his arm around Chi-Chi and quickly pulled her along with him to class the long way around instead of taking the stairs.

When they were far away from Vegeta and his goons, Goku quickly removed his arm away from her, Chi-Chi felt a bit hurt, it was like she had contracted some viral disease the way he pulled his arm away from her, _why can't he leave it there? _

They reached their form class and Goku walked off to his form class next door to hers without saying anything, his body was tense and his face was closed off.

"See ya." Chi-Chi called after him, he muttered a reply but she could see he was lost deep in thought.

Chi-Chi entered her form class, she was five minutes late and the teacher gave her a warning which she accepted with a mental eye roll. Sitting down next to Suno, who by the looks of it was burning with the urge to make a whole bunch of dirty jokes about her and Goku.

"So what took so long?" Suno asked her with a gleam in her eyes.

Chi-Chi gave her a wary look, "It was nothing like that."

"Then what?" Suno prompted.

"Vegeta and his muscle headed goons that's what." She replied. Suno looked terrified, "What?! Vegeta?!" she hissed.

"Yeah." Chi-Chi gave her another glance, she was acting pretty weird at the mention of Vegeta, _did that bastard do something to her?_

"Did he do anything to you?" She asked worriedly. Chi-Chi shook her head at her, "No, duh Goku was with me, remember?"

"Good." Suno murmured. The bell rang and they both got up. "What do you have now?" Suno asked her.

"Chemistry." She replied. "Ew, I have English…" Suno said. Outside the classroom, they hugged and walked off to their own classes, Chi-Chi felt stressed, her final exams were coming up and she had a lot of studying to do, especially in Chemistry.

In class, the teacher gave out practise exams and Chi-Chi went through it, she was annoyed when she couldn't focus properly because a certain spiky-haired Saiyan wouldn't leave her mind.

_Write a balanced chemical equation of how utterly hot and adorable Goku is. _Chi-Chi blinked at the question, and read it again, it changed to _Write a balanced chemical equation of when sodium reacts violently with water to produce hydrogen gas and sodium hydroxide._

Her eyes were totally tricking her!

Feeling frustrated, she somehow managed to finish the exam but when she went through the solutions she winced at all her answers, _what the hell is wrong with me?! I can't even do the basic stuff! I seriously need to get him out of my head, I'm going crazy. _She spent the rest of the lesson, with her head in her hands.

* * *

At lunch Goku was sitting in the cafeteria, people were treating him like he was some sort of celebrity and he was honestly uncomfortable by their behaviour. What had Turles done to make everyone treat him like he was their King or something?

He was sitting at Krillin and Bulma's table with everyone and it was causing quite a fuss, because _apparently_ he didn't sit on any table but the one where all the Saiyans sat, but quite frankly he didn't want to go anywhere that group, especially not with Vegeta sitting there.

Bulma was scowling at Yamcha who was flirting with some girl sitting a few tables away, they really hadn't changed, _still the same I see, _he thought.

Krillin was barely eating anything, he had all his textbooks splayed on the table, frantically writing something down in his notebook. Goku had never seen the guy so worried about studies, it was unsettling.

Goku feeling starved, grabbed the lunch he'd bought. The school had a special buffet for its Saiyan students and once again he'd gotten a special treatment in having all his favourite food reserved specially for him but Goku didn't mind this special treatment as much.

He scarfed it all down, without any care to who was observing him. It didn't take him a while to eat it all, but unsurprisingly he was still hungry after it, "Is that it? Damn I was hoping for some more." All his friends groaned at that.

Krillin handed him his lunch, "Here, I can't eat anything; I'm too stressed about this Math test to eat."

Goku gave him a grateful look before chomping through the sandwich in less than a minute. When he was finished he leaned back, he caught Bulma looking at him, he raised his brows questioningly and she smiled, "You never change Goku."

"Isn't that a good thing?" He drank his whole water bottle and sighed, finally feeling full but he knew it wouldn't be long until he started feeling hungry again.

"Yeah I guess so." She thought out loud, "So what did you do with your dad?"

He shrugged, "Train, eat and sleep."

She gave him a wry look. "Nothing else?"

"Nope." He replied, suddenly catching sight of that girl Chi-Chi entering the cafeteria, he waved at her and she waved back shyly. She was a weird girl, what with all her blushing and stuttering. Goku didn't really understand her, she'd been practically screaming at him in anger yesterday and today she was acting all shy. Must be a girl thing, he thought.

Bulma caught sight of the exchange of waves and gave him a sly look, "Got yourself a girlfriend on the first day already huh?" that caught the attention of everyone on the table, even Krillin stopped scribbling and looked up at him. "Goku get a _girlfriend_? No fucking way!"

Goku frowned at Bulma, "What's a girlfriend?" everyone blanched at him.

"What?" He demanded.

"You seriously don't know what a fucking _girlfriend _is?" Yamcha wondered.

Goku scowled, "Give me a break, I've been raised in the woods with an old man, and I've spent the last few years training with Kami. You expect me to know what a girlfriend is?"

"You spent this year with your dad." Tien countered, Goku shrugged, "Like he would tell me anything, besides we spent the entire time beating the tar out of each other."

After a awkward silence, Bulma decided to tell him.

"Well a girlfriend is a girl you're dating and like _like,_ not just as a friend." Bulma explained, Goku felt even more confused, _like like? What the hell is that?_

"I'm pretty sure she's just a friend." He muttered.

"Why don't you ask her out? She keeps looking at you." Launch suggested, Goku looked up and caught Chi-Chi's gaze, he smiled at her and she turned a dark shade of red, her redhead friend Suno saw him and gave him a naughty smile, bewildering him.

Yamcha whistled quietly, "That girl is totally into you Goku."

He turned to him, "You think so?"

Yamcha nodded, "Yeah I definitely know when a girl is into a guy, I think both of them like you."

Bulma leaned forward in her seat to glare at him, "Really? I would _love _to hear how you know so much, I don't know how you became so experienced just by dating me. After all, we've been dating all this time, UNLESS you've been _cheating_ on me." Yamcha gulped.

"You should ask her out." Krillin spoke up as well, Goku turned to him exasperatedly, "I have no fricking idea what the hell 'asking her out' is so I'm just gonna say that me and her will just stay friends, okay?"

He got up to throw his trash in the bin, on the way back he caught sight of a green skinned figure through the window, standing outside the cafeteria, the figure inclined his head and Goku understood that he wanted to speak in private.

He walked out of the cafeteria, ignoring everyone else, his attention focused on the person standing outside, _he's not gonna start something here, is he?_

He failed to notice that someone that followed him outside and was watching everything.

He looked around for the green skinned alien waiting outside for him and finally caught sight of him standing on top of one of the science buildings.

He flew up there and when he got there, the person turned around to face him.

"Piccolo." He breathed, _what the hell does he want?_

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I was busy with school stuff, I have exams next week so I might not be able to update for a while. PLZ REVIEW! I really want to know your opinions, dont be a silent reader! tell me whether you like my story or not. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, i put some G/CC fluff for ya.**

**so REVIEW & MESSAGE PLEASE**


End file.
